Insane Truth Or Dare
by Insanity Inc
Summary: Insane Authors. One Chat. A Game of Truth or Dare. Enter at Your Own Risk...
1. Part One: Of Ghosts and Cousins Or I'd s...

****

Flower- My favorite chat. Divided into three parts cuz it so long. ^_^

Part One-Of Ghosts and Cousins (Or- I'd soooo hate to be Sal)

(We come open the AL- which currently holds Moonlit Shadow, Mewchu11, Pinkdragonflame, Psychovaporeon, and Salamander3. Flower appears)

(A few Gengars eye Sal and phase out)

Pinkdragonflame: (noticing Flower) Hey again^^

Flower Powerer: Hiyas.

Mewchu11: Hey Flower. Welcome back.

Salamander3: (chases after the jelly Gengar and pounces on it)

Mewchu11: The room is filled with Ghost Pokemon, kewl.

(Indeed, the room IS filled with ghost pokemon)

Jelly Gengar: (wails and struggles)

Salamander3: (bites off its legs) Mm… jellyish

Flower: (looks around nervously)

(the Gengar wails)

Flower: Phasmaphoic-ness…

Salamander3: (bits off its head) mm… jelly-headness…

Pinkdragonflame: Cool… what's it taste like?

Psychovaporeon: Moonlit get over here…

Salamander3: Jelly purple. ^^

Psychovaporeon: -_-+++

(Seven Ghastly surround Mewchu11 and dive at him all at once, his eyes go all red)

Mewchu11: (in an odd voice) Please don't eat our family…

Salamander3: MOONLIT! Ya there?????? ;_;

Pinkdragonflame: Oo

Flower: (pokes Moonlit)

Moonlit Shadow: No, I died

Salamander3: ^^;

Flower: I knew it! (backs away from Moonlit)

Salamander3: (pokes 11) Um… your not a ghost… (nod nod) yet…

Psychovaporeon: (uses author restore on Moonlit)

Flower: (is scared and hides behind Ty)

Mewchu11: (snears) He's possessed you moron.

Salamander3: oh…whads a moron? (blank expression)

(Pinkdragonflame mysteriously vanishes)

Flower: (picks up a cellphone and dials) Ghostbusters? I need help…

Pyschovaporeon: (drinks some beer)

Mewchu11: (Sighs and the Gastly leave and dive at Sal instead)

Salamander3: WHA! (dives out of the way)

Pyschovaporeon: (puts all the ghost pokemon in another phase-proof cage)

Flower: (blinks) Okay…

(Pinkdragonflame reappears looking mad)

Salamander3: Welcome back. ^^

Pinkdragonflame: …

Flower: Hiyaz… again. ^_^

(A Haunter tongue goes through the bars and Licks PV)

Mewchu11: O.o

Pinkdragonflame: that's NINE TIMES!!!

Mewchu11: Ahoy there

Pinkdragonflame: T_T

Salamander3: y_y

Flower: ^_^

Psychovaporeon: I said Phase-proof you baka!!!!

Flower: (blinks)

Pinkdragonflame: oO?

Mewchu11: Do ghost havta really follow the rules?

Salamander3: My little cousin is evil… (looks at scratch marks up and down arms)

Pinkdragonflame: Oo scary…

(psychovaporeon mysteriously vanishes like Pinkdragonflame did earlier)

Mewchu11: yikes, looks like a Sandslash got you sal…

Flower: Yeppers.

Salamander3: you can say that again… he's only five, and he can break skin… X_x

Flower: &_&

Pinkdragonflame: ouch… @.@

Salamander3: Mean little git…

Mewchu11:wow. That's crazy

Flower: (nods)

Salamander3: My cousins are all visious….

(Moonlit Shadow mysteriously vanishes like PV and Pink! O.o The case of the vanishing authors? Nah-just bad connections…)

Flower: Okay.

Salamander3: c'ept for most of the boys. (nod nod) They don't scratch. ^^

Mewchu11: They bite, right?

Pinkdragonflame: they somehow sound like evil rabid cats….

Mewchu11: lol

Pinkdragonflame: .

Flower: Heh.

Salamander3: hehe…

Flower: Yah.

Mewchu11: Sal HATES Rabid cats XP

Flower: ^_^

Salamander3: no, my little 5year old cousin bites… I had to kick him to get him off… hard..

Pinkdragonflame: Oo

Flower: Oo

Mewchu11: Oo?

Pinkdragonflame: Now he sounds like a piranha….

Salamander3: Yes I do.. . you aint got a rabid cat anyway have ya Mewwy? Oo;;

Flower: (conjures up Sal's cousin) Aww….he's kinda cute!

Pinkdragonflame: (eyes him)

Mewchu11: nah…

Flower: (watches as he latches himself onto Sal) Aww…adorable!

(He digs his teeth into Sal's leg)

Mewchu11: Does he know leech life or something?

Pinkdragonflame: Oo

Flower: Heh

Salamander3: WAAAAA!!!! . (shake shake) geddof!!!!

Mewchu11: Certainly LOOKS like leech life.

Salamander3: (uses thunder on th elil git)

Flower: SAL! That wasn't very nice)

Mewchu11: Oo ouch

(He still clings to Sal's leg, biting down hard)

Pinkdragonflame: Oo;;;;;

Flower: (sighs)

Sal: (uses mega punch over and over on him)

Flower: Oww… (pulls him away from Sal) CHILD ABUSE!

Pinkdragonflame: He must have teeth of steel….

Salamander3: (he latches onto Flower, scratching with mundo ferocity)

Flower: Oo. Alright--- you ain't so cute anymore! (feeds him to the dinosaur)

Salamander3: (cheers)

Flower: (grins)

Dino: (chomp) (chew) (swallow)

Salamander3: Just make sure he doesn't give him indigestion… Oo

Flower: (grins)

Salamander3: (feels something on his leg and looks down to see blood trickling down his fur) .

Flower: -_-

Pinkdragonflame: itai….

Mewchu11: I've seen plenty of blood today

Pinkdragonflame: ^^;;;

Flower: (shakes head)

Salamander3: (screws up face and goes off to find a syringe with a rabies vaccination in it)

Flower: Heh

Pinkdragonflame: oO

Salamander3: (wraps up blood sodden leg in bandages and grabs a crutch) ow…ow…ow…ow…

Flower: (cleans up her scratches with her author powers) All better.

Salamander3: (grumbles and sits on sofa with leg in bandages)

Mewchu11: (hits a punching bag that looks like a Blissey)  
Flower: Oo

Salamander3: (fries a punching bag that looks like his little cousin)

(Both explode)

Salamnnder3: (smirks, sits back down with a crunch) OO ;____: ITAAAAIIII!!!!

Pinkdragonflame: (has a Bellsprout use stun spore on the leg)

Mewchu11: Bellsprouts are weird.

Pinkdragonflame: wobbly… Oo

Flower: (blinks)

Salamander3: (stands back up quickly) My tail! I think I've broken my tail! (picks up tail and blows on it. It's bent the wrong way from sitting on it)

Flower: Aww

Pinkdragonflame: (ties it in a knot) Oo

Salamander3: ;_____________________:

Flower: Sorry I can't help---never was good with this first aid stuff.

Salamander3: (wraps it up in bandages and blows on it continually)

Pinkdragonflame: Ouch… 

Mewchu11: yesh… How about I just make a new Sal clone and put your brain in it? No prob!

Salamander3: No…I like my broken up body… (blows on tail summore) .

Flower: Heh.

Mewchu11: Oh, your choice

Salamander3: (runs into his bedroom to rejuvenate)

Pinkdragonflame: Oo

Salamander3: (has a large version of the pokecenter machine in his room)

Pinkdragonflame: Cool XD

Mewchu11: econo sized Oo

Salamander3: ^^; built it with the leftover parts of Mewwy's latest gun I took to pieces. ^^

Pinkdragonflame: ^^;;;

Flower: ^_^ okies

Mewchu11: I build a replicate gun for that

Flower: ^_^

Salamander3: (crawls into the rejuvenator and switches it on) I'll be back in five mins…it won't take too long on this I hope…

Flower: Okay…

Pinkdragonflame: (stares as it beeps and glows) coooool… (eyes a blinking red button)

Flower: Oooh glowing… OOOH! PUSH IT!

Pinkdragonflame: Niiiice…..

Flower: (pushes button) ooooh….

Pinkdragonflame: (stares as the machine starts squeaking) cooool….

Flower: Wow…It makes noises like Sal is in pain, too!

Pinkdragonflame: oO That…is a good thing…isn't it? Oo;;;;

Flower: (shrugs) Sure….

Pinkdragonflame: Oh. Okay then….

Salamander3: (comes out looking more beaten up than before) … you pushed the red button didn't you. -_-

Flower: Ummmmmm…NO?

Pinkdragonflame: (twiddles thumbs) What red button?

(PV appears again)  
Salamander3: The button you pushed! .

Flower: I didn't push a red button!

Pinkdragonflame: Yo PV!

Salamander3: Heyas PV

Psychovaporeon: Hey.

Pinkdragonflame: (stares at feet)

Flower: Hi'z

Salamander3: No pushing any buttons of any kind whilst I'm in here! Okay??

Psychovaporeon: (snickers) I tore into 11 for not spending enough time with Moonlit…

Flower: (looks around, then crosses her fingers) Okay…

Salamander3: Now then.. (climbs back into the rejuvenator)

Flower: (turns a knob) This ain't no button.

Mewchu11: I noticed.

Pinkdragonflame: Oooooh….

Psychovaporeon: 11!!!!

Flower: (watches as the rejuvenator turns bright red) Pretty…

Psychovaporeon: STAY WITH MOONLIT!!!!!

Pinkdragonflame: Cool…

Mewchu11: I'm talking to her, don't worry. I just didn't close this window.

Pinkdragonflame: (puts on sunglasses) bright….

Flower: Bright ness….

Psychovaporeon: You better be or I'll sick Gyara on you…

Flower: (blinks)

Salamander3: (pokes head out) OO what have you done?!? (half climbs out as it explodes)

Pinkdragonflame: (shrugs)

Flower: Hmm…are you okay Sal?

Salamander3: (is embedded on the opposite wall, fainted) X_@

Flower: Oooh

Psychovaporeon: O_o

Pinkdragonflame: ..

Salamander3: (falls out of the wall and lands in a crumpled heap) X_X

Flower: (walks away slowly) Dodooodooo

Psychovaporeon: (uses AR on Sal)

Pinkdragonflame: eep… .

Salamander3: (is awake, but half dead)

Pinkdragonflame: oO

Flower: (looks away whistling)

Salamander3: @____@

Psychovaporeon: (uses Max Potion on Sal)

(It doesn't work)

Flower: Hmm…

Pinkdragonflame: Oo baad….

Flower: Poor poor Sal…

Pinkdragonflame: (Hands Sal a "Use after just being blasted more than ten feet in a wall" muffin)

Flower: Feel better!

Salamander3: (can't eat it for his digestive system has momentarily ceased to function)

Flower: Aww…

Pinkdragonflame: Oo

Flower: (sticks him back in the rejuvenator)

Pinkdragonflame: mebbe we should put him back in the machine….

Flower: I won't touch anything now…

Pinkdragonflame: ^^;; Yep… (puts hands behind back)

Salamander3: X___x (faints whilst in rejuvenator and slips in and out of consciousness )

Flower: Oo Poor Sal…

Pinkdragonflame: (hopes it works)

Flower: (A good red light comes on, and Flower opens the rejuvenator) All better Sal?

Salamander3: Sorta… (is now back to where he started, with a lacerated leg and a broken tail) Ow… ow… ow…

Flower: (blinks) One more go?

Salamander3: no…leave it…

Flower: (sighs) Okay…

Salamander3: I'll get better on my own…

Pinkdragonflame: ^^;;;;

Salamander3: Though it may take a few days… @_@

Flower: ^_^

Pinkdragonflame: #_#

Flower: Better than never

Salamander3: ya…

Pinkdragonflame: true…

Salamander3: ^^

Flower: ^_^

Salamander3: (limps over to the sofa and lies down, exhausted)

Flower: (feels bad) Need some Author Power help?

Salamander3: Na… s'alright… (makes sure his tail is out of the way this time, curls up into a ball and falls asleep)

Flower: Heh

Salamander3: ^^;; (squeaks softly)

****

End of Part One. 

Each line was written in voluntarily by the author during an MSN Messenger Chat. Course I just retyped it all so you could understand who was who and not have to wonder who The Hemp Knight was or anything…anyway. Onto part two! P.S.- Sorry bout typos- my comp's spell check screwed up. -_-


	2. Part Two: The Part Full Of Actions and P...

****

Flower- Think I'll use all nicknames this time. -_- Gets annoying having to type Salamander3 out a bazillion times.

Part Two- The Part Full Of Actions and Parentheses (or- The Part Inbetween)

Flower: (lies down in her flowerbed)

Sal: (wakes up and sits up, disturbed by the silence)

Flower: Yes…quiet-ness bad.

Sal: mmhmmm… brb

Flower: Kay

Pink: kk (chews on a hunk of charcoal)

(a ball of fuzz flies through the room)

Flower: Oooh.. (stares at it)

Sal: (grabs another piece of charcoal)

Pink: XD

Sal: Chewwy… mmm… ^^

Flower: (blinks)

PV: Where'd Moonlit go?

Pink: Charcoal's yummy….

Flower: Okay (chews on charcoal)

Mewchu11: Back, Moonlit's ok now. But she got off for some reason

Pink: ^^

Flower: I think Ty wuold appreciated this more than I would…but its good! (chews  
(Moonlit appears again)

Flower: Hello Moonlit

Pink: ^^

PV: Hi  
Sal: Heyas Moonlit. ^^

Moonlit: Hey

Mewchu11: ahoy there ^^

Moonlit: Moonlit is back.. for now…

Flower: So she is.

Sal: geh?

Pink: XD

Sal: for now?

Pink: that's good… Oo

Moonlit: (snickers)

Flower: (pokes)

PV: (pulls out a sword) If you ever ignore Moonlit again, I chop you good 11…

Moonlit: (pokes back)  
Sal: (pokes)

Flower: (blinks)

Moonlit: ^^;;;;; (sweatdrops)

Sal: (pokes everyone)

Flower: (turns the rejuvenator on and stares at the pretty colors)

Sal: poke war!

Flower: Yah! (pokes everyone) I win!

Mewchu11: PV, since when have you become a watchdog for relationships? Lol, j/k

Sal: Hey…no playing with the rejuvenator! . (turns it off)

Flower: (pouts, then turns it back on)

Pink: (pokes the rejuvenator) Oo

Sal: (fries her and turns it back off, locking it up in the cupboard)

Flower: Aww…

Pink: ^^;

Flower: (chews on charcoal and pokes)

Sal: (squeaks)

Moonlit: (pokes sal)

Sal: (squeaks again)

Pink: cool… Oo

PV: (shaves using his sword)

Mewchu11: Who was the first one to start poking on a regular basis?

Sal: ¬¬ quid it…

Flower: (blinks) (shrugs) I dun know

Moonlit: Dawn, probably

Pink: ^^;;

Mewchu11: I forget, yeah prolly Dawn

Flower: Yah, Dawn

Moonlit: ^^ yeah… (pokes Sal)

Sal: (squeaks) Quit it! ¬¬

Moonlit: ^^ but its cute (pokes him again)

Flower: (blinks)

Pink: (stares) oooh…

PV: (cutes up some veggies using his sword)

Pink: squeaky…

Sal: (squeaks again) quit it! .;;

Mewchu11: heh heh heh

Moonlit: ^^ (pats him on the head)

Flower: (yawns)

Sal: ^^;;

Moonlit: (also yawns)

Flower: (chokes on charcoal)

Pink: oO

Mewchu11: (yawns) It's contagious!

PV: Idz not as bad as callin you Freddy…. ^-^

Sal: (yawns)

Pink: (slaps her on the back)  
Flower: (spits out the charcoal) Eww…

Sal: (fries PV to oblivion)

Moonlit: (yawns) Freddy??? (snickers)

****

Geez- that was like half the size of the first one. -_- The last one is REALLY long…it's the Truth or Dare part of it.


	3. Part Three: Truth or Dare Or The Part Wi...

****

Ahem- please do not harm Flower for any thing she made have said or done in this game of truth or dare. You can hurt the others. I don't care about them. -_-

Part Three- Truth Or Dare (Or- The Part With Lots of Kissing, Laughing, and Mewwy in a Bikini)

Pink: Oo

Flower: Woah....*just had the sudden urge to play truth or dare* Where did THAT come from?

Pink: who's freddy?

Flower: *snickers*

Moonlit: ^^ 

Sal: dont... please... id not my name so dont...

Moonlit: hahahahahhaa...

Flower: *pokes*

Moonlit: *Grins* Moonlit wants to play truth or dare...

Pink: XD

Flower: *grins* Heh...

Sal: so do me..^^

Moonlit: ^^

Flower: *shrugs* Okay...I guess!

PV: Dares are kinda pointless....

Mewchu11: I've got a dice roller so we coul acually play fair! True

Flower: Yah... Not like anyone would know if you did them. ^_^

Pink: heh^^;

Moonlit: *Shrugs*

Sal: but, if they say dare, ther person giving the dare has to make a private window so no one else knows the dare but those two, until the dare is performed.

Mewchu11: oh... devouos

Pink: ooooh...

Moonlit: ^^ bwahahaha...

Sal: devouos? Oo;;

Mewchu11: n/m

Flower: Okay

Sal: ^^;

Moonlit: ^^; hehehe.. who goes first?

Flower: *blinks*

Mewchu11: Okay there's 6 people here

Sal: me go first! moonlit..*grins* truth or dare?

Moonlit: ^^ Dare

Flower: Hee hee heee...

Moonlit: mwahahaha...

(Sal and Moonlit walk into another room to converse about the dare)

Flower: ^_^

Mewchu11:*plays jepordy music*

Pink: Lol ^^;;

Flower: *waits*

Moonlit: Mkay

Flower: *grins*

Moonlit: *grins and pokes sal* You're mean

Sal: this'll be funny..

PV: *Turns into a TV that shows evryone on the screen*

Sal: *squeaks*

Moonlit: hehehehe... .

Flower: *grins and giggles*

Mewchu11: *waits*

PV: *Switches to an all Yui channel*

Mewchu11: XP

Flower: Heh

Moonlit: *changes PV back. Kisses him* I love you soooo much.. I just cant LIVE without you... *glares at sal* that was MEAN! *runs to the bathroom cause her gag refex is kicking in*

Sal: *turns PV back to normal*

Pink: .

Flower: O.o

Sal: heheehehhehehehehe^^

Mewchu11: O_o... wow

Flower: That was interesting.

Pink: uh huh....

Moonlit: *comes back and pokes sal* that was MEAN .

Mewchu11: Well I guess that means moonlit has the con

Sal: *squeaks and stops laughing*

PV: XX .......bleah......X________X

Sal: hey....

Flower: Remind me to send this to Dawn.

Moonlit: hehehehe... ok ok... *looks around* Flower Truth or dare

Mewchu11: *snickers*

Flower: *thinks* Um...oh...dare-ness. ^_^

Sal: *grins*

Moonlit: ^^ bwahahahaaa...

Flower: ^_^

(Moonlit and Flower go to talk about the dare)

Mewchu11: this is FUN!

PV: *washes his mouth out with soap*

Mewchu11: an ever changing target XP

Sal: heheheh^^

PV: *Has been sickened beyond belief*

Mewchu11: *glares at PV*

PV: ?

Sal: dun be mean PV..

Mewchu11: yeah, wait for your turn ^^ lol

Sal: ^^

Moonlit: *snickers* ok ok...

Flower: Eww...

Moonlit: here we go

PV: Errr.......*bails*

Flower: *sighs* Alright. *holds out the intestines Moonlit threw at Mewwy's little brother earlier* Eww....

(PV leaves the room)

Flower: *eats them in one big gulp*

Sal: hehe...

Moonlit: *laughs*

Pink: oO;

Flower: *gags*

Mewchu11: *sends a tape to Fear factor*

Sal: *snickers*

Pink: ^^;;

Moonlit: hahahaha...

Mewchu11: PV bailed, the wimp

Flower: Err.....

Moonlit: yup

Flower: Yah...

Sal: *makes chicken impersonations*

Pink: heh^^;;

Moonlit: hahahha...

Sal: buaaaack buack buack buack! ^^

Flower: Hee hee hee.

Moonlit: *laughs insanely*

Flower: *has the taste of intestines in her mouth*

Sal: you hold the gun flower... now pick a target. *grins*

Moonlit: *wonders if she should invite PV back*

Mewchu11: naw

Sal: naw..

Moonlit: alright

Pink: ^^;;;

Flower: Okay...eenie meenie...miny...MOE! *points to Sal*

Moonlit: ^^;

Flower: Truth or dare?

Sal: WAA!

Moonlit: mwahahhaaaaaa...

Pink: XD

Mewchu11: Bwahahaha

Sal: um... truth? *sweatdrops*

Flower: *sighs* Okay...

Sal: no wait, dare.*grins nervously*

Flower: NO! I had a truth. *sighs* Fine...

Sal: aw.. okie..

Flower: *rolls eyes* Truth then?

Sal: ya. ^^;

Flower: Okay. Who's the most annoying author in this chat? ^_^ Excluding you.

Sal: hehehe.... you evil person you...*deliberates the question*

Flower: *smiles sweetly*

Sal: EXCLUDING me?!? im the most annoying by far!

Mewchu11: *smirks*

Moonlit: *snickers*

Mewchu11: amen to that

Pink: ^^;;

Flower: Yah...not much fun if you say yourself. ^_^

Moonlit: *laughs*'

Sal: for that remark, id haf to say mewwy. *snickers*

Flower: ^_^

Moonlit: *pats mewwy on the back*

Mewchu11: I will receve this honor on behalf of the AL *bows*

Sal: ^^;

Flower: ^_^

Pink: ^^;;

Sal: now then... *grins evilly*

Flower: *hands Mewwy a trophy that says Most Annoying*

Sal: PINKY! truth or dare?

Flower: ^_^

Pink: ^^;

Mewchu11: *dramatic sting music*

Pink: err...dare!

Flower: ^_^

Moonlit: *waits* ^^ heheheee

Sal: ^____^

(Sal and Pink go into a different room to decide on a dare)

Flower: Twill be fun.

Moonlit: ^^ 

Mewchu11: *waits*

Moonlit: ^^ heres trouble

Mewchu11: don't invite vera, it messes it up if someone joins midway

Flower: *waits*

Moonlit: yeah

Flower: Yah. Unless you do the dare to them and they don't know its a dare. ^_^

Mewchu11: yikes that could be bad X_X

Flower: Yep.

Pink: *grins*

Flower: Ready?

Pinky: yep!

Mewchu11: *she likes her dare, that can't be good

Flower: Yah...

Moonlit: *watches*

Sal: hehehe..

Pink: *dims the lights and pulls out a portable stage*

Sal: ^^;

Moonlit: oO;

Mewchu11: oh no...

Flower: Well...then...

Moonlit: *hides*

Mewchu11: Hey, PV want's back in after this dare, okay?

Flower: Kay with me.

Moonlit: ok

Pink: *gets on and waves her tail around a few times, then sticks it in her mouth and swallows*

Sal: *sighs* okay..

Flower: *blinks*

Sal: ^^

Moonlit: ...

Mewchu11: erm... whoa

(PV reappears)

Flower: Well...that was...wow.

Pink: *coughs out smoke* ok^^

Moonlit: ^^;

Sal: *grabs flamethrower and relights it* ^^

Mewchu11: Ok PV, pink has the floor

Flower: Yep.

Pink: whoo....thanks... *grins*

Sal: ^^ *cough do PV cough* ^^

Moonlit: *laughs*

Flower: *blinks*

PV: *Waves sword at Sal menacingly*

Sal: *waves broken tail back at PV menacingly*

Moonlit: *laughs*

PV: O_o

Sal: *grins*

Flower: Heh

Moonlit: *also grins*

Mewchu11: pink? You got a choice yet?

Sal: c'mon pinky, your up. *laughs*

Mewchu11: remeber, it can be anyone

Moonlit: yeah...

Flower: Yep. ^_^

Moonlit: *pokes flower*

Sal: anyone but the person who got you.

Pink: ^^

Flower: *pokes Moonlit*

Mewchu11: correct

Pink: i choose pv then, since he is the only one who hasn't gone yet

Flower: Mewwy too

Sal: good choice! ^^

Moonlit: mewwy hasnt gone..

Pink: truth or dare, pv?

Mewchu11: hush!

Flower: ^_^

Pink: really?

Moonlit: ^^;

Flower: Yeppers.

Pink: aw nvm... ^^;;

Mewchu11: uh no! I went! I WENT!

Sal: ^^

Flower: ^_^

Moonlit: *snickers* 

Pink: yeah riiight....

PV: Against my better judgemnet dare......

Flower: ^_^

Pink: hehehe^^

(Pink and PV [Oooh…alliteration!] go to another room to talk about the dare)

Sal: *grins*

Mewchu11: so does that mean I'm going then?

Moonlit: *waitwait*

Flower: *pokes*

Moonlit: *pokes back*

Mewchu11: *Sucks on a jawbreaker*

Flower: *yawns*

Sal: *chews on magnet*

Moonlit: *looks around*

Flower: *holds on to a Miracle Seed*

Mewchu11: the antisapation is killing moi

Moonlit: *kisses mewwy*

Sal: no, that rare mewwy eating tortoise is killing you mewwy...

Flower: *yawns* *stares at the Mewwy eating tortoise* Tis cute...

Moonlit: *laughs*

Sal: *also laughs*

Moonlit: ^^ *picks it up*

Mewchu11: Tis my brother... *rips off the turtle costume* I knew it!

Sal: ^^;;

Flower: *stares at it*

Sal: so long as it aint my cousin...^^;

Moonlit: *drops it quickly*

PV: *Comes through on a Blastoises back charging through a field of Electrodes*

Pink: oO;

Moonlit:... oO;

Sal: hehhe^^

Flower: Interesting...

Mewchu11: Very... interesting

PV: Electodes: *Explode*

Moonlit: *takes a picture*

PV: X_____X

Flower: Oooh...

Pink: oooh....

Sal: ^__________________________^ fun! ^^

Mewchu11: Saving private psycho ^^

Flower: Heh

Pink: ^^

Flower: ^_^

Moonlit: ^^;;;

PV: ...

Sal: *rolsl on the floor laughing at mewwys reamark*

Flower: *yawns*

PV: *cough* plez pass the gravy globe power puff.....*faints*

Flower: Heh...

Mewchu11: Well that's no good, it's his turn

PV: @__@

Sal: *shakes PV awake* you up...

Moonlit: *laughs*

Flower: *pokes PV*

PV: *Cough*

Moonlit: *also pokes him*

Sal: *pokes him too*

Pink: *hands him a super potion*

PV: Time for vengance*

Pink: you alive? ah...

Flower: Mewwy! Pick Mewwy!!

Pink: ^^;;

Moonlit: ^^ yeah

Mewchu11: why?

Sal: *chants* mewwy! mewwy! mewwy!

Moonlit: MEWWY MEWWY MEWWY!!

Flower: *sings* Mewwy! Pick Mewwy!!

Moonlit: ^^ 

Pink: whoooo!! XD

Moonlit: *sings the pretty kitty song*

Sal: ^^

Mewchu11: Don't give into pier pressure!

Sal: hahahaha!!

PV: Okay 11. Idz yur turn...

Flower: ^_^

Pink: haha!

Moonlit: ^^

Pink: XD

Mewchu11: Oh thank you mr predictable

Flower: *awaits*

Sal: X:::: D

Moonlit: *laughs insanely*

Mewchu11: hmm..... well just to even it out a tic. Truth

Sal: hee...

Pink:

*cracks up too* ^^

Sal: ^^

Flower: Hee hee hee.

Moonlit: *looks around for something to bite*

Mewchu11: You can do the truths in this window PV

PV: Wimp...-_-+

Sal: yuhhuh.

Flower: Yeppas.

Pink: ^^;;

Sal: no, truths are funny. ^^

Moonlit: yeah

PV: *Thinks hard*

Mewchu11: *waits*

Moonlit: *finds a stray pokemon and bites it*

Sal: *taptaptap*

Moonlit: *is in her Umbreon form*

Sal: *taps foot* you have an umbreon form? Oo

Moonlit: yeah

Flower: *sighs*

Pink: the stray pikachu: *squeals**dies* cool...

Moonlit: ^^

Pink: ^^

Sal: ^^

Mewchu11: she's had one for awhile acually

PV: What is you're most embarassing moment?

Mewchu11: oh is that all?

Moonlit: *Rubs against mewwy's legs*

PV: That's the only thing I could think of.....

Flower: Heh

Sal: gees, i can come up with better truths coming out of my a.... ...ligator. ^^;;;;;

Flower: *pokes Sal*

Moonlit: *laughs*

Pink: ^^;;

Sal: *squeaks* ¬¬

Moonlit: *Waitwait*

Mewchu11: Well, let me think... *snaps fingers* It was the time I got my foot caught in a wooden roller coaster and cried like a baby in front of about 200 people at a major amusement park 

Sal: *tippytappytaptasp*

Moonlit: HAHAHAAAA

Flower: *laughs*

Mewchu11:and I was 11

Pink: heh^^

Sal: *shudders for a moment then bursts out laughing, rolling around on the floor like a looney*

Flower: ^_^ *stifles her laughter and shakes her head*

PV: O.O

Moonlit: *laughs*

Flower: Kay Mewwy...tis your turn. ^_^

Sal: *is still laughing uncontrollably*

Flower: *giggles*

Mewchu11 Now I will be choosing by total random here, 4 people are available, if I roll a 1, I go for moonlit. 2 = Flower. 3 = Sal. 4 = Pink. *Breaks out an auto dice roller* just a sec

Flower: Okay... *waits*

Mewchu11: 3... Sal

Moonlit: *grins and prays that it isn't her*

Pink: ^^

Flower: Hee hee hee. ^_^

Moonlit: hahahaaa

Pink: go for it! XD

Sal: -_-

PV: Yah.

Sal: whoop de doo....X(

Flower: *blinks*

Sal: ah well.. gimme your best shot! *grins* dare.

(Sal and Mewchu11 leave the room to talk about the dare, leaving us sitting and waiting and being bored)

Flower: *grins*

Pink: ^^

Moonlit: *also grins* this could be funny

Flower: COULD?

Moonlit: should*

Pink: Lol ^^;;;

Mewchu11: *Smirks and starts think of something fiendish*

PV: Eh? I haven't seen 11's fiendish side....

Moonlit: oO; where the hell have YOU been?

Sal: hehe^^

Flower: Yah!

PV: *Waves sword* Don't toy with me...

Moonlit: ^^ *grins* you wouldnt dare

Flower: ^_^

Pink: ^^;;

Sal: *turns him into a toy* we wont. *grin* ^^

Pink: ^^

Flower: Heh

Moonlit: *Rubs against PV's leg*

PV: *Swipes at Moonlit's head, keeping sword close to her but not inflicting damage* That's your last warning.

Flower: *blinks*

Moonlit: ^^

Pink: Oo

Sal: ^^;

Moonlit: Moonlit isnt doing anything.. *purrs*

Flower: *blinks*

Moonlit: *slinks back over towards mewwy and sits at his feet, purring*

Flower: *comes up with a wonderful dare* Oooh...

Moonlit: ^^; 

Pink: ^^;;;

Flower: *can't wait til she can dare someone*

Mewchu11: sals being difficult...

Flower: *rolls eyes*

PV: *Spots a mouse and chops it in half*

Pink: Oo;;;

Flower: Sal- just do the dare. -_-

Moonlit" *goes over and eats it* yummy

Flower:

Oo *feeds the leftover mouse parts to dinosaur* *remembers the intestines and gags*

Moonlit: ^^ I am a cat after all

(Moonlit mysteriously vanishes)

Dino: *squeals happily*

Pink: Oo

Flower: O.o

Mewchu11: Oo...

PV: Errr....I g2g fer now....

Flower: Kay

Pink: aww...

(Moonlit mysteriously re-appears. O.o)

Pink: ^^

Flower: Okies..

PV: Bye..

Pink: Wb! cya...

Moonlit: Damn computer

Flower: Well, bye to pv and hi to Moonlit!

Sal: aw..

Moonlit: awwww…bie...

Flower: Bye...

(PV leaves the AL)

Sal: bubye...

Flower: *sighs* Hurry up...

Moonlit:*continues purring*

Flower: *taps foot impatiently*

Sal: *shudders* no.. anything but that... *whimper*

Flower: *sighs*

Sal: *screws up face*

Mewchu11: You already turned down one!

Moonlit: *stops purring* just do it

Pink: Oo

Sal: alright..

Flower: Yah..

Moonlit: I had to kiss PV!!! That was BAD

Pink: good point...

Flower: *giggles* Poor Moonlit.

Pink: -_-

Moonlit: . *makes a face*

Sa\l: *walks up to the elite four in R?/B/Y and calls to agatha* AGATHA my old haired dear i love you with all my heart! *runs off to wash mouth out with soap*

Pink: oO;

Flower: -_- Well then.

Mewchu11: My first was better, but he wouldn't do it with a passion...

Pink: Lol XD

Moonlit: tell!

Sal: he wanted me to act GAY! .

Mewchu11: bwahaha

Flower: Hee hee hee...

Sal: course i wasnt going to do it!

Moonlit: hahahahahaaaa...

Pink: hahahaha!!

Flower: *starts to laugh, remembering Morty*

Moonlit: that would have been funny... ^^; HAHAHHAHAAA!!

Flower: *laughs*

Moonlit: *rolls on the floor*

Sal: *scowls* not for me.....

Moonlit: he should have dressed up as morty!

Flower: *falls over*

Pink: hehe^^

Moonlit: *dies laughing*

Flower: *giggles to death*

Sal: *stalks off*

Flower: Aww...

Moonlit: awww... *picks sal up and carries him back* its your turn

Sal: *stomps into his bedroom and slams door*

Flower: Heh!

Moonlit: *knocks on door with tail* its your turn

Sal: *sighs and opens door* fine...

Flower: *sighs* Okay

Moonlit: ^^;

Sal: *scowls all the way*

Flower: *rolls eyes*

Moonlit: *snickers* 

Sal: flower. truth or dare?

Moonilt: *jumps onto the couch and purrs*

Flower: *grins* Truth.

Sal: hm....*grins evilly*...who do you find most attractive out of all the authors? *smirks*

Mewchu11: take the anger you got from me and us it on her! That's the way the game is played!

Flower: Ooooh...

Moonlit: *Grins*

Flower: ME! *holds up a mirror*

Moonlit: *falls off the couch*

Pinky: -_-;;;;;

Mewchu11: *facefaults*

Sal: not you. you excluded.

Flower: Awww...

Sal: -_-;

Flower: *starts to giggle*

Moonlit: oooo.... its me, isnt it

Flower: *grins evilly* YOU!!! *points at Sal*

Moonlit: *struts around* hahahahahah!!!!!

Sal: OO

Pink: oooooooh....

Flower: *starts to laugh uncontrollably*

Moonlit: *laughs insanely*

Pink: *nudges sal* XD

Sal: ¬¬

Mewchu11: sorry for the busting on ya Sal, all in good fun.

Flower: ^_^

Moonlit: *laughs* at least the ladies find you attractive ^^;;;

Mewchu11: Flower has the helm

Flower: Yah- don't bust on my man Mewwy... *giggles*

Moonlit: hahahahahahaaaa....

Flower: Okay...Um......Moonlit. Truth or dare?

Moonlit: Saf's gonna kick your ass uhh... truth

Flower: *laughs*

Sal: *face faults* dun let saf hear you say that flower... ^^;

Moonlit: ^^;

Flower: -_- Okay...

Pink: ^^;;

Flower: *grins* *thinks* If you had to marry somebody else but Mewwy, who would it be? Authorwise.

Moonlit: ... hmmm... *Thinks* honestly, I have no idea *Cringes* PV probably

Flower: *grins* Okay.

Moonlit: to shut him up

Sal: OO

Mewchu11: ¦: - \

Flower: Or did you just REALLY like kissing him? ^_^

Pink: oO;;;

Sal: aw.. mees haf ta go now...;_______;

Moonlit: awwww.. *Changes into normal* NO .

Flower: Aww...

Pink: awwwwwww.....

Moonlit: that was sickening

Flower: Buh-bye Sal...

Mewchu11: Awwww

Flower: Heh.

Moonlit: *pokes sal* ja ne

Sal: bbuai...

Pink: cya...

Sal: *squeaks*

Pink: ^^

Sal: quit it! .

Moonlit: *kisses mewwy* He's the only one I'd kiss willingly

Flower: Aww...

Sal: buai! ^^

Mewchu11: Right. ^^

Moonlit: bie ^^

(Sal leaves the AL)

Flower: Kay Moonlit.

Moonlit: uhhh... 

Mewchu11: Well moonlit, there be only 2 to pick, me or pink

Moonlit: yeah... *looks at mewwy and grins* Truth or dare

Flower: ^_^

Mewchu11: *holds out a sign* So it has come to this well, how about dare ^^ your so creative

(Mewchu and Moonlit [MORE ALLITERATION!!!!] go into a separate room to talk 'bout the dare)

Pink: ^^

Moonlit: *Grins and rubs hands together* hahahaha....

Flower: ^_^

Pink: ^^

Mewchu11: *winces and walks to the bathroom*

Moonlit: *laughs insanely*

Flower: *blinks*

Pink: *grins*

Mewchu11: *returns wearing nothing but a bikini bottom and top* *destroyes all camera's on entrance* If ANYONE! EVER SEE THIS I'LL ...

Moonlit: *Drops to her knees, laughing*

Pink: hahaha!

Flower: *falls to floor*

Pink: *topples off the chair* XD

Flower: *convulses with laughter*

Moonlit: *chokes*

Mewchu11: IT MAKES MY BUTT LOOK BIG FOR GOD SAKES!

Moonlit: HAHAHAHAAA!!!

Flower: Yes....must send this to Dawn...

Pink: lol

Moonlit: yes... ^^

Pink: HAHAHAHAA!!

Flower: LOL!!!

Pink: XD

Moonlit: ^-^

Mewchu11: *thunder crackles and 11 sits down* 3 girls and a guy, I should have known, I should HAVE KNOWN!

Moonlit: ^^ hahahahhaaaa...

Flower: Hee hee hee...

Pink: *grin is in danger of falling off her face*

Mewchu11: ok... i'm fliping a coin, heads = vera, tails = flower

Flower: Vera?

Moonlit: ...

Mewchu11: *shakes head*, sorry

Moonlit: pink, you mean ^^;;

Mewchu11: right

Flower: Yep.

Moonlit: that top must be too tight...

Mewchu11: *flips*

Moonlit: ^^;;;;

Pink: ^^;;

Flower: lol

Mewchu11: it is thank you very much!

Moonlit: *kisses mewwy's cheek*

Flower: ^_^

Mewchu11: it's tails, flower?

Flower: *grins* Okay... Um...dare

Mewchu11: greatness! I've a good one! 

Flower: ^_^

(Flower and Mewchu11 leave the room and talk about the dare…this is getting boring to write. -_- Its like writing out FPGS applications. Oh. Right. Story)

Pink:evil look... cool... ^^;;

Moonlit: ^^ *grins* *wait wait*

Pink: *waits too* *stares at clock* 6 28 am....

Moonlit: *Grins* I think mewwy has a nice ass

Pink: *whistles* ^^

Mewchu11: Oo

Moonlit: ^^ hahahahhaaaa...

Pink: he looks good in a two piece...

Moonlit: I just had to say it

Pink: *grins*

Moonlit: ^^ hahahaa

Pink: XD

Moonlit: he does ^^ *kisses him*

Mewchu11: Ok, flower has chosen, she got lucky

Moonlit: ^^;

Flower: Not REALLY.

Moonlit: *Snicker* 

Mewchu11: better then the other one

Flower: I guess... *walks up to Pink* Er...hello? *kisses her on the mouth* *runs to wash her mouth out*

Moonlit: *Laughs*

Mewchu11: The other was to shave her head

Pink: OO;;;;

Moonlit: ^^

Pink: *gags*

Moonlit: hehehehe

Mewchu11: so she got lucky

Moonlit: ^^ 

Mewchu11: very lucky

Pink: *rushes off after flower*

Moonlit: *snickers* 

Flower: -_-

Mewchu11: though when Pink finds her *evil laughs*

Flower: That was only temporary, I guess....

Moonlit: ^^

Flower: *pats her pretty petals* Never want to loose them..

Moonlit: good job... ^^ *kisses mewwy again*

Pink: *grabs a bar of soap and shoves it in her mouth* @@

Mewchu11: and flower has the floor, and can pick Pink or moonlit

Flower: *eats soap* Tasty AND helpful.

Pink: *gets a plunger*

Flower: *grins* Which one will pick dare?

Pink: yep.... .

Moonlit: *Shrugs* *hides behind mewwy* 

Flower: *grins* Pink!

Moonlit: WHew

Flower: *grins* Well- I might save my WORST dare for you, Moonlit.

Mewchu11: *claps*

Moonlit: *Grins* Bring it on

Flower: Ya still there Pink? Can I change to Moonlit now? ^_^

Mewchu11: It's no fun with only 3!

Pink: *mom enters* .

Flower: Yep! *picks Moonlit instead* Kay Moonlit.

Mewchu11: ah

Flower: Aha.

Moonlit: invite vera then... . dare

Flower: Yah

(Moonlit and Flower quickly converse about their dare in a different room)

Mewchu11: she wouldn't go for it

Moonlit: good point.. she's too uptight

Flower: Yah...

Pink: ^^;;

Moonlit: Moonlit no like her much

Pink: *sucks on a bar of soap and waits* ^^;;

Flower:Heh *grins*

Moonlit: kk

(Flower disappears suddenly---these poor poor always getting abducted by aliens authors!)

Moonlit: *grabs a tracy poster and starts kissing it* OHHH TRACY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Pink:*gags* 

Moonlit: *huggles it*

Pink: no way!

Moonlit: WHOO HOO TRACY! *dies*

Mewchu11: jeeze... I need to take a small break. Let's put this on hiatus

Moonlit: hahaha... yeah... I need to get off too

Mewchu11: till next time *bows*

Moonlit: *kisses him* ja ne

(Mewchu11 leaves the AL)

Pink: *mum re enters* .

****

Thank ya Pink for sending me the last part when I was abducted. O.o I missed Moonlit's Tracy bit.-_- Hope ya enjoyed this chat! ^^ _Flower!_


End file.
